Dreams to Dream
by KAFobes
Summary: Tristan uses the fact that he is in North Carolina to tell Rory how he really feels. What happens when a meddling roommate interferes?
1. Chapter 1

"I lose my way... no one cares, the words I say no one hears. My life it seems is a world of dreams." The words came from an animated mouse on the screen. They seemed to fit perfectly. It was as if someone were mocking him.

The only thing was that someone did care... Rory. A smiled played upon his lips. He tormented her for months, and yet she seemed to genuinely care about what happened to him. He wondered if she had thought about him since he had left. Tristan pulled out a tablet and began to write.

Rory sat on her bed lost in thought. The medallion on her wrist gave her pause. It was a lot like Dean--Solid, strong, and annoyingly present. Her eyes wandered over to the plaque on her wall containing a set of new US quarters. She thought of Jess.

Jess. The one person who could rival Tristan in his witty banter. The one she could talk to on her own level. "What do you and Dean talk about?" That one question had been bugging her for over a week now.

"Rory?" Lorelei called out interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Who do you know in North Carolina?"

"Um... no one right off hand. Why do you ask?" Rory walked into the kitchen wondering what was going on.

"'Cause you have a letter here postmarked Charlotte, North Carolina."

"Let me see that." She snatched the letter from Lorelei to look at the address. Mary, c/o Rory Gilmore, Stars Hollow.

"Tristan?" Rory said in disbelief as she tore open the letter.

Dear Mary,

How is life at Chilton? Dull? You probably have your hands full with Paris and the paper.

Military school isn't as bad as I thought. Well, except for the hair cut they made me get. I would send you a picture but knowing you, you would either laugh or use it as a dart board. If you promise not to do either, I will have my roommate take a picture and send it to you.

Why am I writing? I know that is what you are thinking. Well, my little Juliet, the truth is that I can't stop thinking about you, and since there is like a thousand miles between us, I can say what I want without you trying to kill me.

The day you started Chilton, I knew... I knew that I would fall in love with you. I knew that you were not like anyone I ever met. I knew that if I spent five minutes in your company, I would fall... fast and hard. I was right. I couldn't get enough of you.

You are smart, funny, clever, and you keep me on my toes. Not to mention, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met. I don't mean just physical beauty. You have a caring side to you like no one I know. You are the only one I said good bye to... did you know that? No one at the school deserved it... no one but you.

As much as I teased you... you are the only one I would consider a true friend. I know I am stepping over a lot of boundaries here, but like I said... there isn't anything you can do about it (ha, ha).

Well my roommate is drooling over your picture... I better go rescue it before he ruins it. Please write me back. I miss you.

Yours always,

Romeo Tristan

"Mom, you have to read this," Rory said not believing the letter. Tristan... in love... with her. It took a few seconds for the words to sink in.

"Wow, I can't believe it." Lorelei said after scanning the letter. "Are you going to answer it?"

"Yeah, I guess I should," Rory said, "But what should I say?"

"Just let it come from your heart."

Rory went into her room and began to write.

Dear Tristan,

That sounds weird. Granted yeah, I have said it before, but still... Evil Tristan... Yeah, that sounds better.

How is my tormenter doing down in military? Found anyone down there to torture yet? Or are you going to make a special trip up here just to see me again. Okay, so kidding.

I have to say that you caught me by surprise. I didn't expect to hear from you. I figured by now you would surrounded by a new group of groupies and have completely forgotten about me.

I have missed you though. I didn't really plan on it... it was just something that kind of happened. School isn't as fun without you to banter with. But I guess I will just have to get used to it.

Paris and I are forming a tentative friendship. Maybe you could write her and put in a good word for me? Um, scratch that, then she would know I am talking to you. I don't think I want to share you with the rest of your groupies just yet. Did I just say that?

Okay, I admit it... I like you. There I said it... now stop doing that happy dance. I am still with Dean... although I don't think it is going to last too much longer. I don't know why I told you that. I guess because we are friends.

Okay, I am babbling, I admit it. You do that to me...even if you are like a thousand miles away. I better go. My mom is pitching her 'I need coffee now so stop writing and get in here so we can go to Luke's' fit. I will explain some other time.

Write back soon.

Your Friend,

Juliet Rory

PS I would love that picture, but I can't promise I won't laugh.

Rory came out of the room handing the letter to her mom, "Mail this before I change my mind."

"Good girl," Lorelei grinned. "Now coffee?"

"Coffee."

"Luke's?"

"Like we would go anywhere else, mother."

"Good girl. I have taught you well."

Dean came up as they were leaving the house. "Hey, can I join you?"

"We are going to Luke's."

"Sounds good."

"Are you going to behave?"

"What do you mean, Rory?"

"You aren't going to give Jess dirty looks because he talks to me."

"You mean you would willing talk to that hothead?"

"Dean. Stop."

"What?"

"First Tristan, now Jess? Why am I not allowed to have male friends?"

"I never said that."

"You act like it." Rory countered as they stopped in front of the diner.

"What are you saying? I love you."

"I am saying that you don't trust me around any male that isn't you."

"Dean, I have to agree with her. Those were some pretty mean looks you gave Jess at the Inn a few weeks ago."

"What is this a mother-daughter breakup?"

Lorelei and Rory looked at each other. "Yeah, that is what this is," they both answered and walked inside, leaving Dean dumbstruck.

"Luke, we need coffee."

"No, Lorelei."

"Aw, come on, we just broke up with Dean."

"We?" Jess was curious about this.

"Yeah. We both just broke up with him."

"Ah, that explains the look of confusion on his face," Jess said as he got them coffee.

"Hey," Luke said.

"What?" Jess asked in a defensive tone. "They deserve it. Look at the simpleton standing outside."

They all looked out the window. Dean was still standing there trying to figure out what just happened.

"So, Ror, what are we going to do tonight?"

"Well, I think I need to change some things I wrote in that letter... then how about a movie?"

"With massive quantities of junk food?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Luke, you and Jess want to join us?"

"Uh... not tonight. I have something to take care of," Luke answered.

"Oh, okay," Lorelei looked crestfallen. "Jess?"

"Sorry, I don't think today is good for me... Maybe next time."

"Okay. Come on, Rory, I don't feel too popular now."

"Me neither."

Dear Tristan,

God, it is soo good to hear from you. I have missed you. I was thinking about you earlier. Thinking 'God, I wish I had someone decent to talk to here' and I got a letter from you. How strange is that.

Okay, so maybe you weren't my first choice, but it is still good to hear from you. Things on the paper are good, and Paris and I have finally stopped trying to kill each other with looks. She actually stayed for dinner over break.

I wish you could have been here. It was great. All those pretty costumes... speaking of costumes... Romeo... you still owe me a kiss, actually two. One for the performance and one for good-bye.

Okay, sit down and stop making a fool of yourself and tell your roommate I said hi... So do you know of any cute blond hair, blue eyed guys that might be interested me? Yes, I did say that. Calm down. I seem to be hinting at something here. I guess I better just say it.

Tristan, I like you. A lot. And this isn't just because my mom and I broke up with Dean today. I have been thinking... (yeah, I know nothing new there) thinking about you... about the kiss... about PJ Harvey... about Romeo and Juliet... about the banter... about everything that you and I have shared. I think there could possibly be something there.

Okay, I have to go... my mom just swallowed a pack of gummy worms without chewing.

Please write back.

You're Friend (possibly more?)

Juliet

"Okay, Mom, I finished it. Now where can I mail it?"

"Put it on the table, I will take it with me tomorrow, or you could mail it on your way to school tomorrow."

"I think I will opt for the latter. Movie time. What did you get?"

"Jane Eyre."

"I get it. I am Jane and Tristan is my Mr. Rochester?"

"Something like that," Lorelei answered with a grin.

Tristan lay on his bed. One week. It had been one week since he bared his soul. One week since he wrote her. He didn't go down to check the mail. He didn't think she would write. He doubted that she even read what he had written. His roommate, Jason Douglas, came barging in interrupting his thoughts.

"Hey, DuGrey, What was the name of that chick you wrote to last week?"

"Rory. Why?"

"Oh, no reason," he said with a grin.

"What? Douglas, why are you looking like the cat that just got the canary?"

"Um, you got mail." He tossed the letter on the bed near Tristan's head. "I don't think it is from your parents."

"Yeah, like they would write. Okay, Detective, who is it from?" Tristan asked not moving.

"Lorelei Gilmore."

Tristan reached for the letter, "You are warped, man. She wouldn't write me back, she probably burned the letter."

"Fine, if you don't want to read it, I will read it to you." Douglas reached to take the letter, but Tristan wouldn't let him.

"You win. I will read it. It is probably her mother telling me not to write again."

Tristan opened the letter and started jumping up and down with excitement. "It is from her. I can't believe it." As he read the letter, a smile, a real smile was on his face.

Since Tristan was locked into the letter, Jason decided to take full advantage of it. He broke out his Polaroid camera and snapped a few pictures. He didn't know who this girl was, but he knew that she was just what Tristan needed in his life.

"Hey, I am going to run down to the PX. You need anything?"

"Yeah, pick me up some stamps." Tristan handed him a ten. "Thanks, man."

"Sure, no problem."

Tristan sat down to write her back. He didn't hear the click of the camera. He was completely oblivious to his roommate's antics.

Jason's photographic memory was about to help Tristan more than he knew. He quickly jotted down Rory's address on an envelope and slipped the pictures inside. Ten minutes later, he was at the checkout line in the PX.

"Rory, get your cute butt in here."

"Mom, I can't believe you just said that."

"Sorry, babe. I just wanted to make sure that you got these while I still had a chance to watch your reaction." Lorelei handed her two envelopes post marked North Carolina. "One is from the former Chiltonite. I don't know who the other one is from." Rory opened the letter from the mystery person first.

Rory,

You don't know me, but I am the roommate of DuGrey. He would kill me if he knew I did this. So please, don't tell him.

Over the past few weeks, I have gotten to know DuGrey pretty well. He has always been able to hide his emotions. He has been acting defeated. I don't know exactly what he did or why he did it. I can only tell you that he was shutting himself off from everything. I don't know what you said to him, but I want to thank you. Whether you know it or not, your letter was the first he has gotten since he has been here. When he opened your letter, he actually smiled. It is the first time I have ever seen him without a smirk or scowl. I snapped a few pictures so you can see for yourself.

Thank you for proving that he is indeed human.

Should you wish to discuss this, my email is (yes I have the messenger)

Jason Douglass

Rory handed the letters to her mom as she thumbed through the pictures. It was obvious that Tristan didn't know that his picture was being taken. He looked so happy reading her letter. Rory couldn't remember ever seeing Tristan that happy. She passed the pictures over to her mom and opened Tristan's letter.

Dear Rory,

I must say that you really caught me by surprise. I never thought that you would actually read my letter, let alone respond.

You and your mom broke up with Dean? I have the feeling there is an interesting story behind that. You have to tell me what happened. I can't really say that I am surprised that you broke up. He never did deserve you. As to that I am not sure that any man does.

So you and Paris are playing nice together, huh. I never thought that would happen. I wish I could have seen that. By the way… who took my place as Romeo? I hope for your sake it wasn't Paris.

So I owe you two kisses? Well maybe I can find a way up there to make payment. I hope you are planning on charging interest on those because it will probably be a couple months before I can get back. Maybe if you could talk to my grandfather, the process could be speeded up.

I can't in all fairness ask you to wait for me, but I will never be able to look at another woman without comparing her to you. You are my ideal woman. I will always love you. I hope that when I get out of this place, you and I can get together. Who knows? We might just be able to make it work.

Yours always,

Tristan

Lorelei, true to her impatient nature, snatched the letter out of her hand. "This boy's got it bad. What are you going to say to him?"

"I will let you know after I go online."

ILoveCoffee: Jason, are you there?

JD461978: Who wants to know?

ILoveCoffee: It's Rory.

JD461978: Tristan's Rory?

ILoveCoffee: um… I guess you could say that.

JD461978: Ah, I see you got my letter

ILoveCoffee: yeah, thanks for the pictures.

JD461978: What can I do for you?

ILoveCoffee: I need to talk to Tristan. Are you guys allowed to have phone calls?

JD461978: Afraid not. We have visitation the first weekend of the month. Other than that, no phone privileges. Would it help if I got him online for you?

ILoveCoffee: I guess. It's just that I kind of wanted to hear his voice again.

JD461978: Well, I might be able to work something out. Do you have a wav player?

ILoveCoffee: You aren't going to do anything bad to him, are you?

JD461978: No, I am just going to find a way for you to hear the sound of his voice.

ILoveCoffee: I don't think I want to know. Brb…. I need coffee.

JD461978: With the screen name ILoveCoffee I am really not surprised

ILoveCoffee: I guess that is a given with this name, but it is better than my other one

JD461978: Roommate alert. Back in a few


	2. Chapter 2

Tristan sat his bed listening to his Discman. He didn't realize that he was singing 'Uptown Girl' along with Billy Joel. His eyes were closed as he thought about Rory. He completely missed Jason moving his mic closer.

Jason pulled out his ever present camera and took a few more pictures. After hiding his camera, he started chuckling. The noise was enough to pull Tristan out of his thoughts.

"When did you get here?"

"At the beginning of the song. Man, I never knew you could sing like that. You sounded just like Billy Joel. We are going to have to go to Karaoke this weekend."

"You know, Jason, you're very funny, but don't worry, I am sure that is a girl who can overlook your ugly mug."

"Man, you are a regular comedian."

"Yeah, that's me—a regular laugh riot." Tristan laughed at the banter with his new friend. Since he had received Rory's letter, his mood had improved greatly. "Hey, man, do you need anything from the PX?"

"Nah, I am good," Jason replied. "What are you going for?"

"I need some new music. I hear that Buffet's got a new cd out."

"Let me guess, you already have his older stuff memorized."

Tristan flipped him the bird as he walked out of the room.

Jason laughed at the childish antics and sat down in front of his computer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelei walked into the house and tossed her keys on the kitchen counter. "Rory, can't you change the song on that cd? I am going to have that song stuck in my head for a month."

"Sorry, mom, but it is not a cd."

"Of all the Billy Joel songs in the world, why did you download that one?"

"I didn't." Rory grinned. "Tristan's roommate recorded him yesterday."

"That's Tristan?"

"Yeah, can you believe it? I had to play it twice before I realized it."

"So does he know that you have this?"

"No, so if he ever shows up here, you cannot mock him about it. Um, did you need something or did you just want to hear Tristan singing?"

"What do you want to do for dinner tonight?"

"Let's head to Luke's."

Lorelei nodded, and they walked out the house, Rory carrying a cd. "What's that?"

"I thought Lane might like this version better."

"That is just so sweet of you. You want to rub it in her face, don't you?"

"I can't help it. After I saw Dean at her house the other day, I kinda figured that I should get even for her not telling me."

"Don't be too hard on the girl. Henry did break her heart."

"That may be, but it doesn't explain why she was hugging my ex."


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Tristan,

How is life in hell? So much has happened the last couple of weeks; I don't know where to start. I guess it all started when I got your letter….

After I got your letter, I sat down and answered it. Mom and I decided to go to Luke's. Luke is the only guy that has always been there for us. He is our go-to guy and our main coffee supplier. He also owns the diner in town where we eat at least twice a day. Luke's nephew, Jess, has just joined our ranks. He is kind of like you….his mom couldn't handle him so she sent him here.

Jess and I have a strange friendship. He annoys the hell out of me, steals or as he says 'borrows' my books and then writes in them. He is probably the only guy here that I can actually banter with. He works and lives with Luke.

So, my mom and I were on the way to Luke's, when Dean asked if he could join us. Dean has gotten more than a little possessive lately... Like growling every time I talked to Jess. So I confronted him about it. He, of course, denied it. Anyway, long story short (too late) we, mom and I, broke up with him.

The next day I was walking to Luke's to get my coffee on Danish day (Luke only has them one day a week), and there at the best stop were Lane Kim, (Henry Cho's Lane) and my ex. I don't know why, but I stood back and watched them for a few minutes. I was too far away to hear the entire conversation, but basically Henry hadn't talk to Lane this week, (Okay, so I was online working on a project and forgot about their chat date, but really I shouldn't have to be the one to field these calls all the time) So, I was starting to feel guilty about it when I saw Dean lean over and kiss her. So what does my 'Best friend' do? She leans into him and hugs him. Then she tells him that he is a better friend than I am and that she will always be there for him.

I still can't believe it. I am just wondering if this is a new thing or if it has been going on for a while.

At least school had calmed down. Um, by the way, I kind of sort of told Paris about us. I hope you aren't too upset by it, but I needed someone besides my mom that I could talk to well, you know. So you might be getting a letter from her. She was actually pretty cool about the whole thing. I think that the fact that she has a thing for Jess might help but I could be wrong. I want to set them up, but I won't do it unless one of them asks. I learned my lesson the last time I tried to set Paris up.

Any way, I better let you get back to the daily grind. I just thought you might like to know what is going on here. Besides me missing you like crazy, that is.

How can get you back here?

Think about it and let me know.

Love you,

Rory

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason sat the computer. Tristan was on kitchen duty this week.

JD461978: you there?

ILoveCoffee: Yeah, I am here, Thanks so much for the song. It is really nice of you to help me out like this.

JD461978: What are you doing next weekend (the 5th and 6th)

ILoveCoffee: There is a college fair at school, but that's about it.

JD461978: Cool, because that is visitation weekend. No one has come to see Tristan yet…. Hint, hint.

ILoveCoffee: I can't afford that. But I wish I could.

JD461978: Click here

Rory clicked on the link. Jason had reserved two seats in her name.

ILoveCoffee: Who am I bringing?

JD461978: whom ever you desire. I just figured your mom would feel better if you came with someone. Roommate alert. Talk to you next time


	4. Chapter 4

My Dearest Rory,

It sounds like your life should be made into a TV show. I wouldn't read too much into the Lane and Dean thing. You don't really know all the details. Maybe you should ask her about it. Say something like someone saw them kissing and you wanted to know the whole story behind it.

My roommate is driving me crazy. I was singing along with my radio yesterday and the jerk recorded me. Now every time any one boots up a computer, they hear me singing 'Uptown Girl'.

That's not the worse part though. He is plotting with someone whose screen name is ILoveCoffee. He said it was some pen pal, but I saw the receipt for two plane tickets here. He came in before I could read where the starting destination was.

I hope he isn't bringing his girlfriend down here. It would be kind of like rubbing it in that he has one and well, you are just so far away.

I would give anything to see you again. I talked to Granddad the other day. He said if I can get though this quarter, I should be able to come home for the last quarter. I don't know how much say he has in this, but it would be great if I can come back.

Uh, oh, I think I am in for some serious trouble. Jason just dragged in a Karaoke machine.

I love you,

Tristan

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jess, I appreciate you coming with me."

"Paris would kill me if I let you come down here by yourself."

"How is that going?"

"Oh, like you don't know? I heard the two of you talking about me. By the way, next time you talk to her, let her know that I wouldn't mind her saying that she is falling for me. I kind of feel the same way."

"Okay, I will let her know."

"So who is this guy that you are going to meet?"

"Tristan. I went to school with him. You will like him. He's you but from society. His roommate is picking us up."

"What's his roommate's name?"

"Jason Douglas."

"Tell me you are joking."

"Why?"

"Jess Marino, get your behind over here right now."

"Sir, yes, sir"

"How you been, man?"

"Living in Nowheresville, Connecticut. So this is where you ended up, huh?"

"Yeah, how did your mom take that whole car on the roof incident?"

"That's right you got shipped off before the outcome. I got sent to live with my uncle."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I came with Rory."

"God help us, this place is not going to survive the weekend."

"Okay, Rory, He is in the mess hall. He will be in here in about ten minutes. I will just show Jess around. We will see you at five for dinner." Jason walked out with Jess following.

Tristan walked into his room and froze. Rory Gilmore, the love of his life, was sitting on his bed reading.


	5. Chapter 5

"You were wrong, you know?"

Rory's words brought him out of his stupor. "About what?"

"Lane and Dean… it seems they have been together since before mom and I dumped him. Apparently his sister knew about it and was trying to keep him away from me. She told him that he was a jerk for doing it."

"I am sorry. You came all this way to tell me that I was wrong?" Tristan smirked

"No, you moron, I came all this way to get that kiss you owe me," Rory grinned. "And to let you know that you are busted out of this joint. You will be moving in with your grandfather during your spring break."

"Rory, how did you manage all this?"

"Enough with the talking, make with the kissing," she ordered him.

"Yes ma'am." Tristan chuckled before his lips descended on hers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, I can't believe you got off so light. I get sent to hell, and you get sent to a small town babe fest," Jason complained.

"Oh, please, it was your idea. How did you think your dad was going to react to us putting his boss's car on top of the office building?"

"So how bad did the birds get it?"

"They had just gotten most of it off when I left. Mom had to pay for a new paintjob since I was the one who actually managed to get it inside the pigeon coop."

"You're kidding me. You actually got it inside?"

"Yeah. The owner of the coop wasn't too happy either. I think that was the final straw with mom. She sent to me Uncle Luke for him to 'straighten me out'. Like that was all it was going to take."

"Well, at least you don't have your every moved dictated by someone else."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dean, I am sorry, but Rory's not here?"

"Where is she? Is she out with Jess?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Lorelei answered evasively.

"Well, why didn't she at least stick around to get my story? She owes me that much."

"She owes you? What planet are you living on? She doesn't owe you anything. The two of you are broken up. Now if you really want to tell your story, I will listen. Pretend I am Rory."

"Well, it all started when Rory and I were broken up the first time. Lane and I were paired together for a school project. Rory came by and saw us there together and freaked out. It kind of hurt, you know."

Lorelei nodded for him to continue.

"Well, after Rory left, Lane and I started talking. We got back to work on the project. When I was starting to leave, Lane told me that Rory would never find another guy that was better than me. I hugged her because she'd made me feel better. Since then, whenever one of us has been down, we talk to the other about it."

"Mrs. Kim knows about this?"

"She knows and approves. I never meant for any of this to hurt Rory or her relationship with Lane."

"Then why did you kiss her?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Rory saw the two of you. She heard Lane tell you that you were a better friend than Rory. She saw you kiss her. It took her a while, but she finally asked Lane how long this was going on, how long that Lane had feelings for you, and Lane told her that she had had these feelings ever since you moved here."

"I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't, but you did hurt Rory, and you destroyed her friendship with Lane. I think it might be best if you laid low for a while."

"I guess you're right. Would you tell Rory that I am sorry for hurting her?"

"I'll try, but I don't think that she is ready to hear it yet."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Knock, knock, roommate and best friend entering the room, please be dressed or at least covered." Jason announced as he entered the room.

"You guys back already?" Rory asked. "Where did the time go?"

"Ror, you do realize that you have made it five hours without a cup of coffee." Jess observed.

"That's what you think."

"Is that my French Vanilla?

"Sorry, Jason but I didn't have any of Luke's with me. I will send you some."

"You better," Jason muttered. "So is any one up for some Karaoke?"

"Sure, but how about some dinner first?" Rory answered for the group.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Thanks so much for the reviews….especially those who have called me evil. I love you guys. I know that you are the ones who will keep reading to see what insane idea I come up with next. You guys rock.

Starting Tuesday, I have to share the computer again, so updates might come a little slower, but I will try my best to keep them coming.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, Jess, was it? How do you know Jason?" Tristan asked as they sat down to eat.

"JD and I go way back. His dad dated my mom when we were like five. We have been friends ever since."

"Hey, T, you never did tell me what you did to end up here," Jason heckled.

"You first, Man."

"Well, it started out with a prank on that kid…."

"David Forest," Jess supplied.

"Yeah, David. Whatever happened to him?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Any way, Jess and I didn't like him too much. He was always picking on us because we each only have on parent. What he didn't know is that my dad was banging his mom and his dad was doing Jess's mom. My dad somehow ended up working for his dad. Well, Forest didn't like us too much, so we decided to pay him back a little for his infidelity. They were doing some construction near the office building where they were working. Jess hotwired the crane and I used it to hoist the Forest's brand new Beamer onto the roof. I had just set it down when the cops caught me.

"Dad had the choice of sending me here and keeping his job or losing his job altogether. So here I am. Dad comes down every other month. He still thinks it's funny. He just wishes I didn't get caught."

"So we are more alike than we thought," Tristan observed. "I got sent down here because of a prank too."

"Trist, you never did tell me why you went through that safe," Rory reminded him.

"Well, I was more than a little upset when you told me that the kiss was a mistake," Tristan answered, forgetting about the two others at the table. "When you told me how good things were going between you and Dean…"

Jess coughed, sounding suspiciously like "David."

"I sort of gave up. I had tried everything to get you to go out with me. It wasn't Summer that I had feelings for. It was you. It was always you."

Rory smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "You are just too sweet."

Jason leaned over to Jess. "David is this guy Dean that they are talking about?"

"Yeah. Apparently his dad got into some trouble and moved to Stars Hollow. They all changed their names and told everybody that they were from Chicago."

"Well, if that's the case, I might be busting out of here too."

"My uncle just expanded the place if you and your dad need a place to crash."

"I'll let him know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean and Lane sat on the bridge. "Where do you think she is?" Dean asked Lane.

"Probably down in North Carolina with Tristan and Jess."

"What do you think she is doing?"

"Who knows? Who cares?" Lane leaned over and kissed him. "All that matters now is that we can finally be together. Maybe we can even get little Michael back from your aunt."

"Yeah, I do miss our son. Why don't we drive up and see him tomorrow?"

"Good idea, baby. God, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Douglas walked around campus looking for his son. It was finally over. He had enough blackmail on his boss to get his son released. He was rather surprised when he saw his Jason walk out of the mess hall with what looked like Jess and two and others.

"Jason, my boy," Jack called out.

"Hey, pop. You remember Jess, don't you?"

"I thought that was you. How are you doing?"

"I am good. What's going on the Big City?"

"Not a whole lot. What are you doing here? I thought your mom shipped you off to your uncle."

"She did. I came down with Rory so she could see her man Tristan."

"So you're the infamous Tristan?"

"I wouldn't say infamous, but I am Tristan."

"Well, this is going to be more fun than I first thought," Jack grinned evilly. "Okay, I am here to take you guys home. So since it is your last night here, what do you say we go out with a bang?"

"Um, I can't do that. I have to stay till the end of the quarter," Tristan whined.

"No you don't, me boy. I am taking you back with me. I already cleared it with Janlen."

"So, dad, how big of a bang were you thinking?" Jason and Jess shared identical grins.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: I am sorry guys, but I seemed to have lost my evil status after the last chapter. I was afraid that this story might be falling into the 'been there, seen that' category and I just could not allow that to happen. So I dedicate this chapter and all the new plot twist to kisstommyg.


	7. Chapter 7

Rory, Tristan and Jess were sitting at Luke's waiting for Jason and his dad. "I can't believe I am here." Tristan said. "I never thought it would be that easy to get out of North Carolina."

"Do you think they will ever recover from the prank?" Rory asked, smiling.

"It might take them a while. I still can't believe we managed to get all those desk to stay on the ceiling like that." Jess piped in.

"Yeah, Rory, you never did tell us what kind of glue that was or where you got it."

"Oh, sure I tell you and then I am left out of all the fun. Sorry, but it is a secret I will take to the grave." Rory looked out the window and saw Dean walking with Lane.

"Wonder what's going on there." She mused.

Jason walked downstairs. "Man, you have more than enough room up there for us. Too bad dad is looking to buy a house around here." He noticed that everyone was looking out the window and followed their gazes. "Awe, how cute, David finally caught up with his little wife."

Three pairs of eyes turned and stared at him, startled by his statement. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"David and Lane have been married for about five years now. Arranged, but they did manage to consummate the marriage before all the drama started. I think that they might even have a kid together."

"So all this time that he was dating me he was committing adultery?" Rory inquired.

"I guess you could say that. I don't think anyone besides the families know about the marriage though. I found out by accident."

"So let me get this straight. Dean, the guy I was dating is married to my so-called best friend and has been for at least five years and they have a kid together?"

"Yeah."

"That jerk. No wonder he was so possessive. How did I not know this?"

"They hid it pretty well. Maybe Mrs. Kim can tell you more."

Lane looked up and saw the group staring at them. "Do you think we should tell her the truth?" she asked Dean. "If she knew then we could be together."

Dean shook his head. "If she knew then she would be angry at us for deceiving her. Not to mention what would happen if Taylor found out. We might be stoned for lying to the town."

"What are we going to do?"

"I will figure something out. Don't worry."

"Jess, come up here for a minute," Luke called from the top of the stairs.

"Yes?"

"How would you like to join Rory and Tristan at Chilton?" Jack asked him.

"You're kidding me. There is no way we can afford that."

"Well, if you want in, you are covered."

"When would I start?"

"You and Jason will start on Wednesday. Tristan and Rory are going back tomorrow. What do you say?"

"Look out Chilton, here come the J boys." Jess grinned his 'uncles'. "Can I tell the others?"

"Sure. Go ahead." Jess ran down the stairs.

"Rory, T, how would you feel if I told you that Jason and I are going to Chilton."

"God help us all." Tristan murmured under his breathe.

"I think that the school will never be the same."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN thank you all for your patience in this story. I apologize for the delay. Things are beginning to settle back down to the point that I can write again. Thanks again for your patience.


	8. Chapter 8

Tristan and Rory arrived together Monday morning at Chilton, which started the rumor that Tristan had gotten Rory pregnant and had to return home to take care of her and the baby. When Paris heard this she actually started laughing. It scared more people than her glare.

As Rory made her way to her locker, Madeline and Louise came up to her.

"So when are you due?"

"Is it true that Tristan got you pregnant?"

"Are you going to keep the baby?"

"What are you talking about? Madeline, get your hands off my stomach. What drugs were you two taking over the weekend?" Rory saw Paris with tears running down her cheeks, doubled over with laughter. "Paris, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry about dumb and dumber. It was just too funny. Not to mention the look on your face. Rumor has it that Tristan got you pregnant and that is why he is back," Paris managed to say before she started laughing again.

"Oh, my God. You think the school would have something better to gossip about than me showing up with my boyfriend. Anywho, Paris, I have a surprise for you."

Paris perked up. "What is it?"

"Meet me out front Wednesday morning. I think you are going to love me forever."

"You can't do that to me. Tell me now."

"Sorry, I promised."

"I hate you."

"Sure you do."

"Rory Gilmore, please report to the front office. Rory Gilmore, please report to the front office."

"Great, I bring Tristan back and I am the one in trouble." Rory grumbled as she made her way to the office.

"Are you Miss Gilmore?"

"Yes," Rory answered.

"Head Master Charleston wishes to see you, go right in."

"Ah, Miss Gilmore, good of you to join us. I understand that you are partially responsible for bringing Mr. DuGrey back to us, is that correct?"

"I guess so."

"While we are glad to have him back, we are still concerned about his past behavior. Since you are such an exemplary student, I am making him you responsibility. He will be in all of your classes. Maybe he can learn by your example."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

"The other two students that are starting here are friends of yours as well?"

"Yes sir."

"Then they shall also be given your schedule."

"With all due respect, sir, I don't know if I can handle be in charge of all three of them. Perhaps you can put Mr. Marino with Miss Gellar. They know each other as well."

"Perhaps you are right. Would you let Miss Gellar know?"

"I will. Thank you, Headmaster."

"No, thank you, Miss Gilmore. Here is a pass for you next class. Please take Mr. DuGrey with you. Have a good day."

"You, too, sir," Rory said as she walked out of the office. Tristan was sitting on a bench outside the office. Rory motioned for him to follow her.

"What happened in there?"

"Headmaster snicklefritz thinks that you need someone to watch out for you. You are in all of my class starting now."

"Really? This is going to be fun."

"Oh, and Jason will be joining us for our classes."

"And Jess?"

"Will be stuck following Paris around."

"Whose idea was that?"

"Mine. Now let's get to class."

Tristan laughed as he followed Rory through the maze of hallways to her economics class.

"Do you have a pass?"

Rory handed the teacher the pass that the headmaster had given her. She and Tristan sat down in the back of the room.

"Miss Gilmore, please report to the school nurse."

"What the heck is going on?"

"Tristan, you better take notes."

"Miss Gilmore, there is a rumor going around that you are pregnant."

"Damn, I must really be the virgin mary then."

"So it is not true?"

"Not unless those nuns at summer camp were right, and you really can get pregnant by holding hands with a boy."

"Okay, I guess I won't ask you to take a test then. Just remember to be safe. Here is a pass to get back into your class."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Rory walked back to the class room and handed the teacher the pass. Could this day get any stranger?

The rest of the day went by without too much incident. Tristan drove Rory home so that they could study together.

"Hey, Mary, why does your mom humming 'Uptown Girl' every time she sees me?"

"Because she read your letter about you being recording?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"A statement," Rory answered firmly.

"Okay, out with it."

"I can't, I made a promise."

"Okay." Tristan looked at Rory's defeated face. It was hurting her that he pushed so hard. "I am sorry, Baby. I shouldn't have pushed you."

"It's all right. Let's get to work. I only have today and tomorrow to catch you up before I have to start with Jason."

"Why don't we invite him over and we can start catching him up too."

"Good idea, Tristan. I always knew that you were more than pretty face."


	9. Chapter 9 Lane & David

Lane made her way to Rory's house. The truth had to be told and she wanted Rory to hear it from her. She knew that after this, Rory would never speak to her again, but she felt like she had to do this.

Taking a deep breathe, she knocked on the door as she opened it. "Rory, Are you home?"

"In here," Rory yelled from the kitchen. "Hey, Lane, What's up?"

"There is something I need to tell you. I will understand if you never want to speak to me again, but I wanted you to hear it from me."

"Okay, have a seat."

"Do you remember that summer a few years back when I told you I went to Korea?"

"Yeah…" Rory had feeling she knew where this was going. Lane had come to finally tell her the truth about her ex.

"I didn't go to Korea. I went to New York to meet my husband. Dad had signed a marriage contract for me and the day of my twelfth birthday, I got married. His name was David Dean Forest. You met him as Dean Forester. I never wanted any of this to get out.

"David married me under duress. He wasn't given a choice, and neither was I. He was supposed to stay in New York until I turned eighteen, then I was to go live him there. Unfortunately, something happened. Last year we consummated the marriage, and I ended up pregnant. Our son Michael has been living with my aunt. David's dad decided that he needed to move his family here. He came up with the Chicago story so no one would ask any questions.

"I didn't know that this whole thing was going to get so out of hand. I never meant for any of this to hurt you. I didn't know that David would be dating someone else, but I was told it was so no one would find out about us getting married so young. "

"So that's it, then?"

"Yeah, that is the whole story."

"So all those times you told me that you going to Korea, you were really going to see your husband?"

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't have lied to you, but I was told I had to keep this a secret."

"It's okay, Lane. I guess I can see where you are coming from. So when do I get see little Michael?"

"You truly are the best. David and I were talking about going to see him this weekend. My aunt lives up in New Haven."

"Tristan and I were going to go see Yale this weekend; maybe we could meet you at a park up there."

"Well, I guess I could text you when we get him. I want to bring Michael down here."

"I can understand that. Just one more thing, Lane."

"What's that?"

"If you ever lie to me again, I will make sure that your aunt has to keep your baby permanently, if you catch my meaning."

"I understand. You truly are fabulous, Rory."

"I know," Rory grinned. "Just make sure that you inform you little husband that I don't want to see or talk to him ever again."

"Okay, Rory, I will."


	10. Chapter 10

"Did you get all of that?" Rory asked Tristan as he came back into the kitchen after Lane left.

"Every last word. Now the question is what are we going to do with the recording?"

"Well, you see, there are two ways we can do this. We can get it played at the town meeting, or we can get _someone _to break into Taylor's office and play it there."

"And what would that accomplish?"

"David Dean Forest would be banished from this town. His family would be exposed as frauds and they will never be allowed to show their faces within fifty miles of Stars Hollow."

"Damn, girl, and I thought my parents were evil. Remind me to never tick you off."

"Just don't lie to me."

"I couldn't if I tried."

"You are too cute. So are you ready to introduce Jason and Jess to the world of Chilton?"

"I still can wait to see Paris's reaction. Um, just one more thing about the tape…. Are we using this right now? Or are we going to wait and use it for leverage?"

"I'll let you know when the time is right. Did you check your email yet?"

"Not yet, Why?"

"You might want to check it. I got one from the guys who took over your room. They managed to capture the reactions of the faculty pretty well. I still loved the headmaster's car on the roof with the dummy inside saluting the flag."

"That was all Jess and Jason. I don't even know how they managed to pull that one off."

"Well, they aren't talking so I guess we will never know."

"What happened with the chemistry lab?"

"They will be having classes outside until they can figure out what will dissolve the magic glue."

"What will dissolve it?"

"Well, it would take about twenty different compounds in the exact order, but if even one is out of order, it will not work."

"How did you learn this?"

"I am not at the top of the class for nothing."

"You know, you are kind of sexy when you are being evil."

"Nice try, baby, but we need to call Paris and let her know to meet us before school tomorrow. Do your parents even know that you moved back?"

"Yeah, dad got a call from Charlton yesterday. He called last night to say that I better not disgrace the family name again."

"That's it. He doesn't care that you have moved in here?"

"As long as he doesn't have to deal with me, he doesn't care."

"I am sorry, Tristan. But you are always welcomed here."

"I would hope so."

Tristan's stomach rumbled. "Let me call Paris and then we will head over to Luke's and get you fed." Rory grabbed the phone and headed into her room. She emerged five minutes later.

"What was that all about?"

"Just a little girl talk. Now, let's go get some food, I am starving," Rory answered as she drug him out the door.

"Jess, food, now," Rory demanded as she entered the diner.

"All right, just calm down. Tristan, I think you need to do something with your woman, she is a little too uptight for her own good."

"Ha, ha, Jess, you are just too funny words," Rory responded as she sat down at the counter.

"So, are you and Jason ready for tomorrow?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait. Have you guys told Paris yet?"

"No, we are going to surprise her in the morning," Rory told him. "Oh, you and Paris will have the same schedule. We have most of our classes together though."

"I am sure that Paris is going to love this."

"Don't worry, Jess. She loves you. I was just talking to her; she can't wait to see you again."

"Did she actually tell you that she loves me?"

"Yeah, she was freaking out about it. She is scared that you won't feel the same way."

"I guess I can tell her in the morning then."

"I am actually looking forward to school tomorrow."

"Me too," the others echoed.

Okay, guys, there you have it, the real reason Rory was so understanding. New chapter already in the works in the twistedness that is my mind.


	11. Chapter 11

As agreed, Tristan drove Rory, Jason and Jess to school. Paris was waiting in the courtyard, pacing.

"Paris, are you ready for your surprise?"

"Damn you, Rory, I didn't get any sleep last night. Why won't you tell me want is going on?"

"Chilton just got two new students. You and I will be helping them around today."

"Rory, why would you do this to me? You know how much I hate doing stuff like this. I am not really a people person."

"Not even for your own boyfriend?" Jess asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Jess? You are going to Chilton now?"

"Surprised?"

"I am shocked, but in a good way," she said as she hugged him. "So you and I will be together all day, huh?"

"Yup, I am all yours," Jess smiled.

"So, M, is this your woman?" Jason asked from behind them.

"Yeah, D, this is Paris. Paris, this is one of my best friends, Jason Douglas. He is the reason I got into Chilton."

"Nice to meet you, Jason. Are you going to be joining us or Rory?"

"I think I am stuck with Rory and T, unfortunately."

"Don't worry; we have all but two classes together. I'll see you three in first period. Come on, Jess." Paris pulled him away from the group.

"It's the end of the world as we know it…" Rory sang as she grabbed Jason and Tristan pulled them into the building.

As Rory was exchanging her books at her locker, she couldn't help but laugh at some of the rumors already flying about Paris and Jess.

"So, is it true?" Louise asked her.

"Is what true?"

"That there are two new hot guys joining our ranks?" Madeline answered for her.

"Well, I guess so, but they are kind of like brothers to me and Tristan. Only one of them is single though," Rory thought it best to inform the pair.

"Which one is single? The blond or that yummy brunette?"

"The blond is single; his name is Jason. You guys can sit with us at lunch if you want."

"But what about the brunette?"

"I think Paris might object if you try anything there."

"You mean that is the Jess that she has been telling us about?"

"That is Jess."

"Damn, Paris has good taste."

"Rory, you have to help me." Jason came to a screeching halt and hid behind her. "There is some daemon named Summer that won't leave me alone."

"Come on, Jason, we have to get to homeroom anyway." Rory patted him on the back in a sympathetic gesture as she led him away.

Mr. Medina was standing in front of the room. "Today, class, we are going to begin reading The Picture of Dorian Grey. Has anyone read it before?"

Jess's mouth was twitching. He was itching to argue with the pretentious teacher that had 'dated' Lorelei. He had heard all about him from Luke. Raising his head, he got Mr. Medina's attention.

"Jess, please don't." Paris whispered.

"Yes, Mr. Marino?"

"I read it a couple of years of ago."

"Quite the ambitious read. Tell us what you thought of it."

"Dorian Grey was a pretentious arrogant self-centered egotistical mad man whose vanity controlled his life."

"I take it that you didn't like the book, then?"

"On the contrary, I thoroughly enjoyed it. Oscar Wilde is one of my favorite authors."

"Jess, isn't that the book about the painting that ages that you got me to read last month?"

"Thank you, Miss Gilmore. I guess that we have to find another book to cover now. Class, take the rest of the period as a study hall while I confer with Miss Gilmore and Mr. Marino about what book we will be studying next."

M. Medina handed both Jess and Rory a list of books and asked them to mark off the ones that they had read. When the handed the lists back to him a couple of minutes of later, Mr. Medina threw his hands up in disgust and stormed out of the room.

Rory and Jess started laughing. Out of the fifty-some odd books on his list they had already read all of them. "Can I be the one to tell Luke?" Jess asked her.

"As long as mom hears it from me, it's all good." Rory answered.

Rory, Tristan and Jason sat down across from Jess and Paris. "I thought Mr. Medina was going to cry." Tristan admitted.

"I know," Paris agreed. "Please tell me that you guys planned that one."

"No, that one was entirely improve. The look on his face was priceless. This year has definitely gotten better."

"Mind if I join you?" Summer came flouncing up next to Jason.

"Hey, Summer, you wouldn't be trying to hit on my friend, would you?"

"What's it to you, DuGrey, jealous?" Summer hissed.

"You wish. You see, Summer, I have a real woman now, and I have friends that actually care about me. What do you have? Oh, that's right; you have people who follow you around so that they can gossip about you as soon as you leave the room. You have guys that fuck you so that they can get you leave them alone. In short, you got nothing. If any one is jealous, it's you. Now step away from my friends or I will be forced to tell everyone the truth about why your parents split up."

Summer ran from the table crying. Jason chuckled at the way Tristan had stood up to the demon. "T, was it really necessary to make her cry?"

"It was the only way to make her leave."

Madeline and Louise walked up to the table. "Summer is crying in the bathroom. Someone heard her mumble about the surgery that caused all kinds of problems. Does any one know what that was all about?"

All eyes turned to Tristan. "Why is everyone looking at me?" he asked innocently.

Paris and Jess were sitting in the diner waiting for Jason, Rory and Tristan.

"Well, that was an interesting day. Are they all like that?"

"No," Paris answered, "I can honestly say that today was a first. I just want to know what Tristan has on Summer."

"I am sure it has to be something good. Oh, I better run tell Luke about Mr. Medina, I will be right back." As Jess walked up the stairs, Rory, Tristan and Jason came in the front door.

"So how are we going to follow up tomorrow?" Jason was asking.

"Couldn't tell you, but I am sure we can figure something out." Rory answered as she helped herself to some coffee.


	12. Chapter 12

When the group got to school the next morning, they were met by an overly excited Paris. Madeline and Louise were bouncing behind. Rory realized that the gossip had to be big to get Louise and Madeline to school twenty minutes early.

"Have you heard yet?" Louise greeted the group.

"What?" Jess asked as he walked over to Paris and kissed her cheek.

"We just got into Hartford, what is it that we were supposed to hear already?" Tristan asked from behind Rory with his hands around her waist.

"I keep forgetting that," Madeline said with a confused look.

"I thought for sure Emily would have called ranting last night," Paris added.

"Would someone just tell us already?" Jason demanded.

"It seems that Mr. Medina had a break down yesterday after school," Louise informed the group.

"He went completely nuts—screaming and yelling and carrying on," Madeline added.

"The worse part is that this all happened in Charleston's office. He was yelling about how he couldn't teach with Rory and Jess in class, and that there was no way that you two should be allowed in this school with your 'literary knowledge,'" Paris told them.

"He started throwing stuff." Madeline interrupted, earning her a glare from Paris.

"Headmaster Charleston called the psychiatric hospital to come and get him. Said that he was going through some kind of mental breakdown."

"So who is going to take over his class?" Rory asked. Maybe she and Jess could get a couple of other teachers committed.

"Well, the board of directors talked about it. They can't get someone on such short notice." Louise said. "And since you and Jess caused the whole thing…."

"You two are to report to the headmaster's office so you can take over the class."

"Good one, Madeline, you and Louise almost had us going for a minute," Jess chuckled.

As the group moved to their lockers, they saw notes on Rory and Jess's lockers: Miss Gilmore and Mr. Marino, please see Headmaster Charleston upon your arrival to school.

The pair looked at each other wearily. "We can have fun with this, if it is true," Jess told her.

"I guess, but let's not get too excited just yet." Rory pulled him towards the office. "It hasn't been made official."

There was no one in the outer office, so Rory knocked on the Headmaster's door.

"Enter," Charleston ordered.

'Damn drill sergeant,' Rory thought as she opened the door. "You wanted to see us, sir?"

"Ah, yes. It seems that we have a bit of problem, and I was hoping you two would help us out," Charleston stated. "Mr. Medina seems to have had a breakdown of sorts. Seeing as you two were the cause, I was hoping that you would take over his class until we can find a suitable replacement. I understand that you are well read, and I was hoping you two could run the class like a discussion forum on different books."

Jess smirked. "How do you that the books we chose will be appropriate?"

The headmaster frowned for a moment. "I guess I will just have to trust your judgment. I have a list of pre-approved books; perhaps you can use that as a guideline. I just ask that you don't choose something like those stupid 'choose your own adventure' books I have seen some of the younger students carrying around."

"As if," Jess sneered. "What kind of idiot would write a book that doesn't go in order?"

"Don't worry, sir," Rory spoke up. "We can handle it."

"Thank you, Miss Gilmore. You are dismissed." Charleston told them as he handed Rory the list.

"Just one question, sir?"

"Yes, Miss Gilmore?"

"What about the rest of the classes? I mean as I understood it, Mr. Medina had about five classes that he was teaching."

Charleston thought about it for a moment. She did have a valid point. Not to mention that she and Miss Gellar were required to keep an eye on the new students. "I will speak to your teachers and get your assignments for the week. You can pick them up here after school. Since you and Miss Gellar are the top students in the school I see no reason why you cannot keep with the work on your own. Any test can be taken in the library during the time you are not in class."

"Thank you, sir. We accept and we will do our best."

"Coming from you, Miss Gilmore, that means I have nothing more to worry about. Good day to you both."

The pair walked to Mr. Medina's class room. Fortunately, they had that class first today. Rory took the list and wrote three titles on the board.

"Alright class," Jess said laughing. "Thanks to Mr. I don't know how to handle students who actually read, Rory and I will be taking over this class until some with the mental capacity to handle dealing with me can be found."

The class let out a roar of laughter. "God help us all," Paris murmured.

"Okay, everyone," Rory addressed the group. "Take out a piece of paper and pick from one of the title on the board. Whichever one gets the most votes will be the one we start with."

There was much grumbling as the students took out paper, but that quickly turned to excitement when they read their choices:

The Addams Family

Pygmalion (My Fair Lady)

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

"Okay, calm down while we tally votes," Jess told the laughing group. In a couple of minutes it was decided almost unanimously that they would be reading The Addams Family. Rory left to get copies of the book from the library since most of the students didn't know where it was.

As she returned, she busts out laughing at the class who was currently singing the song from the movie. "I am so glad that you are having with this," She smiled as she began to pass out the book. "Start reading, tomorrow we will see how far you all have gotten and start a group discussion."

"Just how do you plan on seeing how far we get?" Duncan asked.

"Simple," Jess answered, "by where you place the bookmark I am about to give you. Don't think that you can just tell me you read the whole book, 'cause I will start asking you impossible questions about it then." Jess smirked at the boy. "Trust me, I memorized this one."

As the class ended, Paris, Tristan, and Jason approached their new 'teachers.' "So, I guess this means we are stuck here for the day." Paris griped.

"Yeah, but don't worry. Rory will be getting all of our other class work at the day."

Tristan just laughed. "Looks like this year is going to a piece of cake."

"Oh, you have no idea," Rory answered.

"How do you know that all the other classes aren't going to choose the same book?" Jason wanted to know.

"It's simple, really." Rory walked over to the board and erased The Addams Family from the list and replaced it with another title. "We don't let them have the choice of that one."

The rest of the day went quickly, each class getting the choice of three movie titles that were also books. As the group prepared to leave school, Jason spoke up. "So, Rory, why did you choose books that were movies?"

"Duh, if they have seen the movie, they might actually want to read the book."

The rest of the group laughed.

"You know, I didn't see Summer today. I wonder what happened to her," Paris mused.

"She probably had to go back to the mental hospital after our little conversation yesterday," Tristan stated.

Greetings to all. My apologies for not getting to this sooner, but life happens... I got pregnant, was sentenced to bedrest, had a beautiful baby boy only to lose to SIDS.

I am sorry that it took me so long to get back to writing, but I am back and with my daughter in school, I now have time to write. So no worries, I am here now.

Thanks so much for your patience.


	13. Chapter 13

Time seemed to fly by for the group. Rory and Jess were in heaven leading book discussions or should I say debates. Paris, Tristan, and Jason were thoroughly entertained by watching the pair and would occasionally add comments to fuel the fiery debates.

It was the week before the graduation ceremony for the departing seniors. Being only juniors, the group thought nothing of it. They were just getting ready to relax for the summer, when once again, Rory and Jess were summoned to the main office to meet with the headmaster.

Standing outside the office door, they tried to figure out what the old man had on him.

"I know it couldn't be the paintball that exploded on Summer," Rory told Jess. "I framed Duncan and Bowman for that."

"I know it wasn't the stink bomb in the faculty lounge. That one got blamed on Summer and the Puffs."

"I guess there is only one way find out," Rory said grimly and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

The pair opened the door and waited anxiously for the headmaster to tell them why they had been summoned. "Sir, I don't mean to sound rude," Jess started.

"But we left Tristan and Paris in charge of the class," Rory continued. "We really should get back there before world war three erupts from Paris making someone cry."

"You make a valid point," the headmaster actually chuckled at this. "I want the five of you to be at the graduation ceremony next. I have a special announcement to make and it concerns the five of you."

"Is there any thing else, sir, or can we go back to the class?" Jess asked impatiently.

"I just wanted to thank you students for stepping and doing such a good job. You have impressed not only myself but the board of trustees as well. Keep up the good work and I will see you at the graduation ceremony. And yes, you may return to your class now."

--

I know this is short, but I want to finish this one so I can move on to sequel... Just don't hate me too much...I like being evil as some of you know and what is about is total unexpected.


	14. Chapter 14

"So why exactly are we here?" Paris asked Rory in a hushed tone as the headmaster went on and on about the history of the school.

"He said he wanted to thank us for taking over the lit classes so they didn't have to hire a new teacher," Rory answered her as she disentangled from Tristan.

"Okay, I get that," Jason interrupted. "But what is the deal with the robes?"

"That, I don't know. Guess you will just have to wait like the rest of us."

After calling out the names of all the seniors, the headmaster spoke. "We have a very unusual situation here today. Would Mr. Douglas, Mr. Du Grey, Miss Gellar, Miss Gilmore, and Mr. Mariano please come forward?"

"Come on, Rory. You don't want to keep the snicklefritz waiting," Lorelei whispered as she pushed Rory to stand up.

Silently laughing at the comment, the group made their way to the stage. Once there, the headmaster continued. "Due to an unfortunate accident, halfway through the school year, we lost a teacher, and these dedicated students were able to step and fill the spot. They not only taught one of the hardest classes we have here, they did it while maintaining a 4.0 average."

The crowd ooed and awed at this. The headmaster motioned for silence. "Since they have done so much for the school and asked for nothing in return, the board of trustees has issued a very special mandate. As of right now, these five students are graduating from this school with the highest honors possible. And since I know how hard they have worked this year, we are sending them to Australia for the summer."

The crowd cheered loudly as the headmaster shook the hand of each of the juniors and handed them an envelope. He turned around. "These five young people are some of the finest we have ever had here at Chilton. I can only hope the world is ready for them."

--

An hour later, the group was sitting in Luke's diner. "Okay, how weird was that?" Jason asked.

"I think the headmaster might need to join Max in the psyche ward," Jess added.

"So who opened their envelope yet?" Lorelei asked as she joined the group.

"Paris?"

"No."

"Jess? Jason? Tristan? Rory?"

"No."

"You do it." Rory handed her mom her envelope.

"Fine you chickens." Lorelei opened the envelope and her eyes grew huge. "Okay, we have a diploma, a list of colleges you are accepted to, and a check for four thousand dollars. Not mentioning the plane ticket and an itinerary for your summer trip to the land down under. It says here that all your accommodation and meals are paid for. It seems that the alumni association has set up an expense account for you. Damn, I want to go."

"What does it say about that?" Rory grabbed the sheet from her mom. "Ha, ha, it says that this is an un-chaperoned trip."

"Are you serious?" Tristan opened his packet and looked at the letter. "They booked us three rooms."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Paris tore opened her letter to look at it. "Who's rooming with whom?"

"I guess someone talked to Charlton about the plan." Tristan remarked with a look at Jess.

"What plan?" Jason asked.

Jess gave Tristan a nod and the two knelt down in front of their girlfriends. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" both girls shouted.

"Well, I guess now we know why there are three rooms. Sorry that you are on your own there Jase."

"No worries, Lorelei. I am sure I can find someone in the land down under."

"So when do we leave?" Tristan asked.

"It looks like you guys are heading out tomorrow. Think you can handle it?"

"Three months with my fiancé and my best friends. I can't wait." Rory said hugging her mom.

The group broke up to go pack. By an unspoken agreement they returned to Rory's house to count down the hours until they boarded the plane.

Lorelei drove the group to the airport the following day. After a promise to call when they landed, the group was off to Australia.

THE END….

Till I start on the sequel.


End file.
